


I'll See You After Class

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Smut Works [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breasts, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Lindsay is failing her class so Mr. Walters offers her some extra credit.





	I'll See You After Class

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags, let me know if I need more

“You wanted to see me, Sir?” Lindsay asked, toying with the strap of her bookbag as she approached Mr. Walters’ desk after the bell rang for the end of the day.

“Yes, Lindsay, have a seat,” Mr. Walters said, gesturing to the student desk in front of his own as he stood and moved to close (and lock) the classroom door, pulling the shade down over the door window before closing the classroom window shades.

“Am I in trouble?” Lindsay asked, tugging on the hem of her uniform skirt, chewing on her lip as Mr. Walters took a seat at his desk.

“I want to discuss your grades,” Mr. Walters replied, clasping his hands together. “You’re failing my class, Miss Rochester.”

Lindsay winced. “I can explain,” she said weakly. “I’ve just been-”

“Explaining shouldn’t involve excuses, Miss Rochester.”

“But I-”

“However, I’m willing to give you a little extra credit.”

“Oh please, Mr. Walters, I’ll do anything,” Lindsay begged.

“Anything?” Mr. Walters pressed, raising an eyebrow. “Stand up.”

Lindsay rushed to do as she was told, frowning when Mr. Walters gestured for her to come around the desk.

“For failing to turn in the last few assignments, you’re going to get a spanking, to start, I think,” Walters mused.

Lindsay frowned. “Sir, that’s-”

“Do you want me to send a letter home to your parents letting the know you’re slacking off in my class? No? Then bend over my lap.”

Face burning, Lindsay did as she was told, gasping quietly when her skirt was flipped up to reveal her plush, pale asscheeks.

“My my, Miss Rochester,” Mr. Walters lectured as he reached between her cheeks to pull out the strap of her thong, letting it snap back against her hole,holding her down with a hand to her back when she gasped and squirmed. “A thong? I do believe that’s against school dress code, isn’t it dear?”

“Y-yes sir,” Lindsay replied, gasping when Mr. Walters began to squeeze and massage her asscheek. “S-sir?”

“I think twenty strikes should be good enough,” Mr. Walters mused, a mere second before his hand came down hard, drawing a sharp yelp from Lindsay who squirmed in his lap, pinned down in place by the hand between her shoulder blades. “I expect you to thank me and apologize, Miss Rochester.”

Lindsay nodded. Anything to prevent him from telling her parents she was failing. “Th-thank you Mr. Walters, I’m-I’m very sorry.”

Smack. “Th-thank you. I-I’m v-very sorry.”

Smack. “Thank y-you. I’m-I’m very s-sorry.”

Smack.

By the time the twentieth smack came down and Mr. Walters remained in place, gently rubbing over Lindsay’s burning red ass, the young girl was squirming and gaspoing in his hodl.

“There we are, I think you’re genuinely sorry now,” Mr. Walters mused as he helped Lindsay to her feet. “Now, you were saying you’d do anything as extra credit.”

Lindsay had actually meant she’d do anything to  _ get _ extra credit but at the moment, she was a little too afraid of Mr. Walters to deny and so merely nodded, tugging her skirt down as though that could hide her humiliation, could erase the worst moment of her life.

“Yes sir,” she replied.

Mr. Walters hummed, leaning back as he unabashedly looked her up and down.

“Unbutton your shirt a bit dear, let me see some of that cleavage.”

Lindsay nodded, doing as she was told and forcing on a facade of bravado as Mr. Walters stood.

“You’ve got impressive breasts, Miss Rochester,” he praised and Lindsay felt herself flush, though this time it was due to arousal as opposed to humiliation. And suddenly, the situation seemed to flip and she hoped Mr. Walters would choose a more  _ sexual _ method of extra credit.

“Would you like to see the rest of it?” she purred, taking a step forward and trailing a hand down his chest. “For my extra credit, of course.”

“Of course,” Mr. Walters confirmed, smirking as he took a seat in his desk chair and patted his legs. “Sit here, dear. I’d like to see them as close as possible.”

Lindsay nodded, gracefully sliding into his lap and pressing herself as close as she dared, subtly grinding down on his prominent erection while her fingers moved up to deftly unbutton her uniform top, letting it slide off her shoulders and catch at the elbows.

“My my, these are worth at  _ least _ three extra credit points,” Mr. Walters mused, placing his hands possessively on Lindsay’s hips. “What size did you say you were?”

“I didn’t,” Lindsay replied, reaching back to unhook her bra and let her breasts fall free. “I’m a B.”

“Not quite yet, I’m afraid you haven’t earned enough credit for that,” Walter murmured, reaching up to take Lindsay’s breasts in his hands, feeling them thoroughly and stroking his thumbs over her pert nipples.

“So what else can I do, sir?” Lindsay asked.

Mr. Walters hummed in thought before lowering his voice. “Are you a virgin, Miss Rochester?”

Lindsay felt a little thrill go down her spine to settle between her legs. “Not for much longer, I hope,” she murmured, leaning forward to grip Mr. Walters’ shirt in her hands as she pressed their lips together.

Their kiss was a battle for dominance, tongues clashing as hands roamed over the other’s body, searching and grabbing and claiming, Lindsay moaning like a two-bit whore and grinding down onto Mr. Walters’ erection as the man tugged her ever closer.

“Now now,” Mr. Walters said breathlessly as he broke the kiss. “Let’s slow down a bit.”

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of a knock at the classroom door. Her eyes went wide but Mr. Walters remained calm as he lifted her off his lap and stood, straightening his clothes before gesturing to his desk.

“Under there,” he told her. “And quiet now. If you’re a good girl, I’ll reward you.”

Lindsay shivered and nodding, crawling on her hands and knees to sit under the desk, hissing when her still sore ass brushed against the cold floor.

She bit her lip when she heard Mr. Walters walk over to the door, opening it and greeting the person on the other side. Her eyes went wide as he invited the student inside which resulted in Lindsay doing her best to stay quiet while Mr. Walters helped the other student with homework.

Finally,  _ finally _ , Mr. Walters dismissed the student. “Stand up and bend over the desk,” he ordered as he returned. Lindsay scrambled to her feet and did as she was told, shivering when Mr. Walters kicked her legs apart slightly before yanking her thong down to her ankles, reaching underneath her to rub his finger over her soaking cunt.

She moaned, canting back into his touch and whining when he pulled away. “You say you’re a virgin but you’re leaking like a little whore.”

“Please sir,” Lindsay whined. “Please, please fuck me! Please sir!”

Mr. Walters hummed. “You  _ do _ need extra credit if you want to pass my class,” he murmured. “Very well.”

Lindsay gasped when his fingers returned to her clit, rubbing through the juices before withdrawing. A moment later, she cried out when Mr. Walters’ wet fingers were smearing over he hole.

“S-sir?” she asked tentatively. Because he wasn’t serious, right? Was he really about to fuck her in the ass? “Y-you can’t be serious…”

“I’m afraid I don’t have any condoms on me today, Miss Rochester,” Mr. Walters said as he slowly worked one finger third knuckle deep into her hole as Lindsay gasped and squirmed at the alien intrusion. “And fucking you in your hungry little pussy runs the risk that there will be... _ evidence _ of our excursion coming in the next few months.”

And...alright, he had a point. And Lindsay didn’t really want to get pregnant...not yet, anyway.

“Sir,” she groaned, the singular word trailing off into a breathy moan as Mr. Walters worked a second finger in, fucking and stretching her hole to take his lengthy cock.

“Miss Rochester, do you think you can be quiet for me on your own or am I going to have to gag you?”

Lindsay swallowed thickly, whining as a third finger breached her hole. Mr. Walters clicked his tongue, removing his fingers and pulling Lindsay’s thong off her ankles, coming around the front of the desk to shove it in her mouth.

“Good girl,” he praised, reaching out to stroke her cheek before returning to stand behind her, reaching down to unbutton his pants, pulling his half-hard cock out and stroking it into full hardness.

Lindsay shuddered and gasped when the blunt tip of his cock pressed against her slick, stretched hole. She moaned around the gag, tasting her own juices on the fabric as Mr. Walters slowly forced himself inside, stretching her farther and wider than his three fingers had.

“Take a breath,” Mr. Walters murmured a mere moment before he pulled out to the tip, slamming inside before Lindsay could actually do as she’d been asked.

After that, she drowned in sensation, going lax against the desk, breasts rubbing against the wood as Mr. Walters furiously fucked her ass fast and hard before finally spilling his seed inside of her.

She whined, hand uselessly trailing along her thigh before she finally reached between her legs in search of her clit, wanting to get off too.

“No, I don’t think so, dear,” Mr. Walters murmured as he gently took her wrist and pulled her hands away, helping her to her feet. “Get yourself dressed, Miss Rochester. Once you’re dressed, you can head out.”

Lindsay nodded numbly, licking her lips after she’d removed the thong from her mouth, clenching her stretched hole to try and keep Mr. Walters cum from leaking out.

“And my extra credit?” she asked hoarsely, dressing herself slowly and gasping softly when the fabric of her bra brushed over her hard, red nipples.

“It’ll be updated by ten tonight,” Mr. Walters replied with a smile. “You’ve gotten yourself up to at least a B+.”

“And if my grades start slipping again?” she asked, batting her eyes.

Mr. Walters smiled. “Just come see me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
